<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Is Ours by Xenosclaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080665">The World Is Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenosclaws/pseuds/Xenosclaws'>Xenosclaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Evil Senku, Flashbacks, I’ll add tags as it goes on, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tsukasa is just king bc yes idk, i literally don’t know how tagging works I’m so sorry, senku is the one really in charge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenosclaws/pseuds/Xenosclaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was very late and dark and cold and Senku was just getting ready to mess with another one of his test subjects. That is until the lab rat decided to run away, Senku was furious but he didn’t show signs of him being worried, he knew ‘he’ would get him. Also it was the stone world not like the thing could survive 10 seconds by themselves without being eaten alive by the wild animals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World Is Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This fic was HEAVILY INSPIRED by fanart by dydomaz on twt!! I highly recommend you check out their art! </p>
<p>Some disclaimers! I suck at punctuation so I’m sorry if that really bothers you!! And this is more on the dark side of things? So if you’re really iffy on these types of things then click off now! I don't wanna trigger anyone! </p>
<p>I’m very inconsistent with updates but I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very late and dark and cold and Senku was just getting ready to mess with another one of his test subjects. That is until the lab rat decided to run away, Senku was furious but he didn’t show signs of him being worried, he knew ‘he’ would get him. Also it was the stone world not like the thing could survive 10 seconds by themselves without being eaten alive by the wild animals. </p>
<p>He sighed and placed his tools down on the makeshift counter top of his lab. After a few minutes passed he heard a loud excruciating scream far away and a smile crept up to his lips. He looked near the door frame and there he was the king of this new world Tsukasa Shishio who also happens to be the love of his life holding his lab rat by the hair. </p>
<p>Senku chuckled and walked over to him “I see you caught my lab rat Tsu..” Tsukasa smiled back at him “he was actually quite rowdy and loud.. it’s like he was asking to be caught, not a fun chase either.. pretty easy” </p>
<p>Senku laughed but then turned his attention toward the man who Tsukasa was holding by the hair. He glared at him “I don’t know what you’re thinking trying to escape but it was never going to work to begin with. Even if you managed to escape this kingdom you would be met with miles upon miles of forest and wildlife that could easily kill you in milliseconds”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> his smile turned twisted </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wouldn’t you rather be useful to me and my research? Sure it would be a slow and painful death sure… but you’d still be useful.. so many new things to discover in this new world so many changes I have to find out and discover” he lifted the lab rats chin up “don’t you wanna be a part of that?” </p>
<p>The man kept shaking his head and bawling. Senku chuckled “Well that’s just too bad little lab rat isn’t it? You’ll be very useful to me…”</p>
<p> he looked up at Tsukasa with a smile “Tsu… could you bring him back to the table for me? Strap him up?” Tsukasa nodded and yanked him up to the table with the straps and strapped him in. </p>
<p>Senku walked up to the lab rat and then placed tape over his mouth “you’re too loud… even for me and I love the sounds my lab rats make…” he scoffed but then turned his attention to Tsukasa “thank you for bringing him back to me Tsu” he walked closer to the taller man. Tsukasa nodded, Senku smiled </p>
<p>“we’ll make this world ours Tsu.. just you and me it’ll be our perfect paradise together..” </p>
<p>Tsukasa smiled “it will..” </p>
<p>Senku leaned closer to him “we’ll clean the world of pointless politics and old adults who think less of the weak. We’ll make this world a paradise…” </p>
<p>Tsukasa laughed a bit and nodded again “We will Senku” he leaned down</p>
<p> “and we’ll do it together.. isn’t that right Tsu?” </p>
<p>“You’re right Senku” </p>
<p>Their faces were close to one another by the time Senku’s speech was over. He was the one that leaned in and pressed their lips together which led to them kissing passionately and deeply. Senku brought his arms around Tsukasa’s neck, pulling him closer.</p>
<p> As time passed a loud screech came out of Senku’s lab rat which made Senku return to reality. He slowly pulled away from Tsukasa and looked over at his lab rat “I see the poison i gave him earlier is starting to take effect…” he looked back at Tsukasa “give me a few more hours to document this and I’ll be with you soon” he gave him a small smirk</p>
<p>Tsukasa pouted a tiny bit but nodded knowing this was crucial information they needed in the stone world. He left to go back to his throne and waited. </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Before petrification </p>
<p>2019</p>
<p> 3 months before petrification. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku was at the top of his class winning each academic competition that the school applied for. He seemed happy with each win but deep down he was not, he was a puppet for the school. Only there to make the school and principal look good. The school agreed to pay for Senku’s apartment and essential needs only if he’d win each academic competition. It sounds nice and easy especially for Senku, but they expected him to study 24/7 Senku couldn’t have a normal school life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku lost his father a few years ago due to a Space shuttle accident at NASA. He was watching the livestream when it happened and it completely ruined him.</p>
<p> Senku was close to his father, the only adult that actually understood him and believed in him. Every other adult laughed at him saying he’s just pretending to be smart and never fully believed him or paid attention when he gave his scientific ideas. </p>
<p>The school was aware of Senku’s father passing and took this as an opportunity. </p>
<p>“Oh. Senku!” His teacher looked up from her desk “I forgot to mention that the principal wants to see you after you finish your worksheet!” </p>
<p>Senku lifted it up “it’s already finished..” he sighed and got up to hand it to her </p>
<p>“Ah. Well then go see the principal th-” </p>
<p>Senku was already out the door. When he arrived at the office the desk lady let him go on back to the principal </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Senku! I was waiting for you” the principal had a grin. </p>
<p>“What for?...”</p>
<p>“Well! We heard about the awful terrible news about your father and decided to pay for your living expenses! On one condition” the principal's smile looked more than just a simple smile. </p>
<p>Senku sighed “and what exactly is that condition” </p>
<p>“You apply for the academic team and win us some money! Shouldn’t be too hard on you yes? You’re a smart boy I’m sure you’ll be just fine” </p>
<p>Senku looked at him for a few moments before responding. It was true he was in dire need of money to pay for the apartment plus food.</p>
<p>“So.. You’ll pay for everything?” </p>
<p>The principal smiled again “yes we will” </p>
<p>“Fine.” Senku said gripping his bag </p>
<p>“Good! Good here’s the papers you need to fill out.. no need to worry about admission we can cover that” he said smiling </p>
<p>Senku nodded and signed all the documents that needed signed. </p>
<p>“Welcome to the academic team Senku..”</p>
<p>Senku just nodded and then walked out </p>
<p>Little did he know that signing those papers would eventually be a huge mistake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh idk where I’m going with this? I’ll try my best to update it as soon as possible! </p>
<p>Follow me on twt! I’ll update about my fics and such! @xenosclaws</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>